


silver stars

by arry_sterk



Series: Birthdays [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arry_sterk/pseuds/arry_sterk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Ashara's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver stars

Ashara waved out the last of the party guests, closing the door and slumping down on the sofa next to Barristan. He smiled at her and she groaned rubbing her eyes. “I’m so tired.”

“Maybe you should get some sleep, I’ll go..”

“No.” Ashara stopped him from getting up, “No, stay.” So he sat back down. There was a long silence.

“Oh, I haven’t given you, your birthday gift.” He reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small box, it felt silky on the top as he handed it to her.

Running her hand along the lid, she lifted it up, revealing something wrapped in tissue paper, laying the box on her lap, she took out the parcel. Slowly unwrapping ever layer the content lay in her hand. A thin silver interlocked chain with a tiny glass star at the middle of it. Looking at the beautiful piece of jewelry in he hands she didn’t want to touch it for fear of breaking it.

“I know it’s not much, but I thought you might like it.” Ashara wrapped the necklace up with delicate fingers, placed the parcel back into the silky box and put the box onto the table. Turning her body and bringing up her knees beneath her, she looked at him.

Deep into his eyes, violet eyes piercing his. She carried on looking at him for a minute before getting closer to him and whispering. “Thank you.” Their foreheads touched and Ashara's heart was pounding in her chest. Putting her hands on his face she pushed her body against his. Close enough to kiss now, Ashara pushed Barristan back onto the sofa cushions. Sitting astride him, she stayed close to him, leaning forward and kissing him.

He ran his hand down her back and pulled her closer to him at her upper leg. Now he was toying with her dress, willing her to take it off. She pulled away from him for a second, sitting up and unzipping the zipper at the back of her dress. She pulled the purple skater dress over her head, he looked up at her for a second before sitting up to meet her as she pulled off his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt. Throwing them both to the side. The two fell back onto the cushions.

Barristan tried to unhooked her bra but she helped him kissing down his chest at the same time. Once her bra was unhooked she threw it on the floor starting to unbutton Barristan's trousers. He stopped her. “Wait, let’s, get to your bedroom, they're windows.” Ashara nodded and Barristan picked her up still astride of him in only her underwear.

Laying her down on the bed. Barristan closed the curtains, the door and turned off the light. He felt around for the bed then found Ashara and they started to laugh. Standing up he took off his trousers. Then jumped back onto Ashara, now he was on top of her.

He kissed down between he breasts and onto her stomach, she moaned and then he got to her pants she parted her legs. But he didn’t take off her pants, just yet. He started rubbing her through her pants. Her moans were becoming shorter and into cries. Then he hips began to jerk as he altered between slow and fast.

Ashara was clenching the sheets between her fingers and trying to stop being so loud, but she couldn’t, it felt so good that she didn’t want to stop. She closed her eyes and leant back onto the pillows her legs beginning to sweat from the blood running the light her body. She got hot, hotter, then she couldn’t hold back and her hips made one last jerk upward before she opened her mouth imitating a cry but no sound came out. Her back arched and when he stopped she stayed in that position for a reworked seconds. Keeping the bliss with her.

Crawling up to the top of the bed to meet Ashara she looked at him biting her lip. Then he came down on her, their mouths covering each other’s. She wrapped her sweaty palms around his broad back and he arched above her. Going to his pants with her hands Ashara pulled down his boxers. She started to pump his length, faster and faster while still kissing him and he started to moan a little.

It felt great,having her hand on him, not stopping and not tiring he still carried on kissing her through the pants. He was close after a few minutes he knew that, but he wanted to be inside her, he wanted that more than anything he had ever dreamed for. She retreated from his mouth and began to kiss and lick his neck at the same time. Barristan was about to loose it, then he came over her stomach. Panting ridiculously fast and sweating from head to toe. The two resumed kissing each other.

This was one birthday Ashara wouldn’t forget any time soon.


End file.
